Beautiful Soul
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: AU. Namine was a dancer, an artist and was her best friend. Rayne was her knight, her guardian, and the one person she had grown to depend on more than anything. The knight fell for the white princess, terrified to taint her beautiful soul. Yuri Lemon.


**A/N: My first yuri lemon in a long time. Let's see if Yuri-Baka-Chan still lives within me and see if I can write decent yuri. AU. From my KHHS fic, "Evanescence". Contains NaminéxOC. Let's just say I have a huge softspot for our naïve and innocent blond artist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Contains explicit content intended for Mature readers only. Yuri, meaning girl/girl. Don't like it, don't accept it, don't read it, don't flame me.**

**Beautiful Soul**

Naminé reached up to unwind her pale blond locks from the twisted bun they were bound in, shaking her head and letting the fall around her ivory, delicate features. Her blue eyes closed as she shrugged off her white petticoat, revealing the pristine white leotard that hugged her body, hanging it up on the coat rack beside the dorm bedroom. She looked around the dark room, seeing that it was empty, as expected. Kalea was most likely staying the night in Axel's dorm to play video games all night.

Blue eyes saddened as they noticed Rayne wasn't anywhere in sight. The room was somewhat chilly, Naminé shivering a bit as the spandex material of her leotard tightened around her breasts. Her nipples were hardening, clearly seen through the white cloth. She slipped off her toe-shoes, and then her white leggings and socks she wore instead of the standard tights along with the transparent tutu. She folded them neatly, placing them in her dance bag. Naminé straightened, leaning into her white vanity table to smooth down her hair.

Green eyes watched her from the darkness. Rayne had been on the floor beside her bed, having been looking under it for her teddy bear that had gone MIA – again, most likely due to Larxene just to watch her squirm – when Naminé had returned. The blond hadn't noticed her, too busy humming softly the music from the ballet her class was currently preparing for.

Rayne sucked her breath in sharply, trying to tame the heat that scorched her cheeks and the rapid beating of her heart as Naminé leaned closer to the mirror. Her torso pressed against the edge of the table, legs spread slightly and the way the dim light of the lamp in the far corner illuminated the room didn't hide anything from the tomboy's gaze.

Clenching her eyes shut, Rayne tried to force the naughty images of all the things she could do to her best friend out of her mind. She had developed a soft spot for the blond artist; one that she hadn't realized had grown into romantic desire until recently. She didn't have any problem with her sexuality, nor did she shun the fact she harbored such intense feelings for Naminé.

It was the matter of the fact that Naminé _was_ her best friend. As far as Rayne could see, she had limited options.

1) She could ignore her feelings and try and get over her infatuation with the blond.

2) She could confess her feelings, risking rejection and their friendship, or possibly discovering Naminé returned her feelings, like she hoped.

3) She could move out of the dorm, go live under Galen's bed, and end their friendship right then and there.

Option three would kill Rayne inside. She quickly striked that one out. Naminé depended on her, and Rayne knew she couldn't function without Naminé in her life. The quiet blond had already confessed she never wanted Rayne to leave her, considering the fact Rayne was one of the few friends she had, let alone was the one person who doted on her and suffered torment daily for her sake.

Now Naminé was vulnerable and oh-so-tempting. Rayne finally decided to clue the blond in and let her know she was there. She stood up, adjusting her baggy blue night shirt, hoping that her hardened nipples weren't noticeable. Her blue plaid night shorts were tugged down a bit, Rayne attempting to ignore the dampness between her thighs.

"H-Hey Nami."

Naminé glanced in her reflection, breaking into a radiant smile as she saw Rayne standing behind her. Naminé twirled around, instantly latching her arms around the barely taller female's neck, underneath cerulean blue layers as raven bangs flew into her eyes as she staggered backwards. Rayne's breathing hitched, arms immediately going around the blond's petite waist, hands trembling as they brushed against the soft material of the leotard.

"I missed you!" Naminé exclaimed, withdrawing a bit, leaving her hands on Rayne's shoulders. "I didn't know you were here." 

"Was lookin' for the teddy bear Zack gave me." Rayne mumbled, her cheeks turning pink as she averted her eyes from the sapphiric-gaze of the artist. "I think Larxene bear-napped him again." 

"Aw," Naminé frowned, full and soft peach colored lips pouting a little. "She's so mean! I'm sure that Zexion will get it back for you." 

Rayne nodded, "Yeah… thanks, Naminé. I feel better."

"No problem, Ray." Naminé paused, "What did you do tonight while I was at rehearsal?"

Rayne felt her blush worsen as the guilt ate at her. As if she was going to tell the blond she had snuck into the auditorium and watched her dance. Naminé would then question as to why she had hid and why she didn't wait for her. Rayne had only watched for a little bit, putting herself through self-torture as she watched Naminé doing pirouettes and grand-jetes.

The way her body bended, the agile grace as her legs carried her lightly across the stage, the light that made her fair hair glow as brightly as the sun, and her blue eyes standing out brilliantly against porcelain skin. She was beauty incarnate, a fallen angel that had unbeknownst stolen her best friend's heart.

Naminé wasn't Miss Popularity, unlike her twin sister. Kairi was on the Student Council, head of the Junior Class, was dating Sora, the Chosen One, and was Cheerleading Captain, on the Debate Team, Dance Committee, and was friends with practically everyone. Even their cousin Xion was popular, though she had gained the attention of the skaters and other misfits of the school.

Naminé was the ghost of the family. She only thrived with her art, which most people couldn't comprehend the creative beauty that she displayed through it. Rayne had been the one to convince her to join ballet.

The stage had welcomed its dancing goddess with open arms.

"Uh, just played a few video games, hung out with Galen for a bit… the usual." Rayne lied, feeling more guilt the moment she saw in Naminé's eyes that she believed her. "How was rehearsal?"

Part of Rayne was hoping Naminé would pull away. She knew she couldn't without hurting the blond's feelings. A feeling of longing and loneliness always washed over both of them at the lack of physical contact.

Rayne heard the rumors about the two of them. Ven, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Riku, Linnea, and Leon did their best to put out the fires, but the two of them simply threw fuel into the flames with their constant hugging and touchy-feely relationship. Rayne couldn't help herself.

Her hands loved the soft texture of the fair skin, the silkiness of blond strands, and the warmth of Naminé's embrace. Her sweet lily scent was like a drug to her, and it took all of Rayne's willpower to let her go.

Naminé had to be the one to let her go.

She didn't. Instead, the thin arms held on tighter, pulling Rayne into another hug. The raven closed her eyes, her heart pounding violently against her ribs. She wondered if Naminé could feel her heart racing against the blond's bosom.

The dancer's soft cheek pressed nuzzled against the raven's tawny neck. Rayne was breathing heavier now, the scent of lilies making her lightheaded. She was becoming intoxicated by the feminine scent of Naminé, wanting nothing more than to crush their lips together and show the blond a whole new world.

A world of pleasure, tenderness, and love.

A gasp escaped Rayne's throat as soft lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck as Naminé turned her head. She leaned back a little, crystal clear orbs looking up into emerald from under her lashes. The single look sent sweet havoc all throughout Rayne.

She never knew such an innocent look could be such a turn-on.

"I wish you had been there. I dance better when you're there, watching me."

Rayne shivered from those words. She had been watching the blond alright. Watching every step, watching the short hem of her white dress hike up everytime she knelt down or climbed a step, watched the way the leotard clutched her gorgeous body with every graceful movement.

_I'm stalking my best friend. I'm a pervert. I want to just pull aside that thin strap covering her and touch her so badly…_

"I'll go to the next rehearsal." Rayne promised softly.

Naminé smiled brightly, "Really?"

The raven nodded, "If you want me to be there, I'll be there."

"I'm so happy!" Naminé tackled her again.

Rayne staggered, feeling her foot slip on the white, plush rug beneath them. The next thing she knew, she was hitting the white comforter of Naminé's bed. The blond was on top of her, knees on either side of her hips, and wincing as her hands held her up.

Bright red stained porcelain and tawny cheeks, wide eyes staring into each other as their noses barely brushed. Naminé bit down on her bottom lip, looking embarrassed.

"S-Sorry…"

"S'okay…" Rayne barely whispered, eyes searching hers.

Naminé blinked innocently, feeling Rayne's trembling hand brush against her waist. She felt her breath hitch as the hand ran up and down her hand slowly, chills spreading all the way to the tips of her toes. Rayne's other hand went to Naminé's face, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Blue eyes widened, Naminé shaking her head slightly.

"Well, you are amazingly gorgeous." Rayne stated simply. "The most beautiful girl I know." 

Naminé giggled a bit, "You're so silly, Rayne. Everyone knows Kairi's the most beautiful girl."

"This isn't about your twin, Nami. This is about you."

"R-Rayne…?" 

Rayne sat up slightly, their foreheads meeting. Green eyes began to close half-mast.

"You've got things Kairi can't ever compare too…" Rayne breathed, "Nami, she may have the fame and the glory… but she doesn't have the soul. Not like you."

"My… soul?"

"It's a beautiful soul. One that expresses so much beauty… it's amazing. Just like you."

Naminé smiled at those words, "Thank you, Rayne. You always make me feel so… pretty."

"You're always pretty." Rayne looked away, nervous now. "Don't see how you put up with me. Constantly getting into fights…"

"You protect me." Naminé whispered, "It's the only reason you get into fights. You protect me from Vanitas and Larxene…"

"I'm your guardian."

"I guess that makes me your… princess, huh?"

Rayne blushed hotly at that, "If you wanna be…"

Naminé leaned in, eyes closing. "You're the only one I want to be my knight."

Rose-petal lips brushed against the raven's, before emerald orbs finally shut. Naminé felt happiness wrap around her, feeling hot and seeking lips moving against her own. In that one moment, she knew she didn't have to be afraid to take a chance. She could tell, just from their first kiss that Rayne felt the same.

Her guardian, her knight, loved her back.

The dancer drew back, opening her eyes, shyly biting her lip. Rayne was grinning like an idiot, stroking Naminé's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you, Nami. Every piece of you." Rayne leaned up, pressing kisses down the blond's jawline and neck, all the way to the valley of her breasts. Soft, breathy moans were her reward. "Your skin, your taste, your smell, your eyes, your face, your hair, your body, your heart, your soul… you voice… the way you say my name…" 

"R-Rayne!" Naminé gasped as the raven nibbled on her earlobe, eyes closing shut as strange chills spread down her entire frame.

"I want to make you mine so badly, Nami…" Rayne breathed, her desire clouding her mind. "Do you remember the first time we took a shower together? I could barely keep my eyes off you…"

Naminé blushed, remembering that incident well. Kalea had used most of the hot water after a beach incident with Axel, leaving only enough for one shower. The two had showered together, but afterwards Rayne had gone to bed and avoided her until the next afternoon.

"Kiss me…" the blond artist breathed.

Rayne captured her lips again, this time firmer and demanding. Naminé shivered in her arms, feeling their lower bodies pressing together intimately. She felt the strange sensation of a tongue sliding across her bottom lip. Hesitantly, Naminé parted her lips, allowing Rayne's tongue to dart into her mouth and rub against hers, eager for a playmate.

Their tongues danced, Naminé breathing heavily through her nose at the foreign feeling of a deep kiss. She squirmed, feeling a strange wetness forming between her legs, dampening her leotard. Her squirming resulted in their clothed breasts to rub together, their nipples brushing and sending electrifying thrills through their bodies.

Rayne growled deep in her throat at the feeling, rolling them over with ease so that Naminé was beneath her. Her hands ran up and down the blond's sides, her knee nudging her legs apart. Naminé's body was trembling, but not in fear, but anticipation.

Anticipation of what though, the blond wondered.

Her porcelain fingers threaded through black and blue locks, having grown accustomed to the feeling and pleasure of their kiss. Rayne continued to massage Naminé's tongue with her own, her thumbs brushing the petite hips beneath her in small circles, making the smaller girl shudder in pleasure.

Rayne broke the kiss, pulling back slowly, leaving a small trail of saliva. Her thumb reached up, wiping the trickle of it off Naminé's cheek, staring down at her flushed face. The throbbing need intensified at the erotic sight of Naminé's face, her groaning in the back of her throat. She wanted nothing more than to rip the leotard off the blond's body and have her wicked way with her.

Deciding to take a slower approach, one that would ease the artist into it, Rayne pressed a kiss to Naminé's ear before whispering, "Can I touch you?"

Naminé squeaked a bit, before she gave a nod. Rayne's fingers moved slowly back up her sides, to the sides of her concealed breasts. Naminé gasped a little, mewling as the raven's thumbs brushed against her nipples, her kneading her breasts slowly. She squirmed more, hips thrusting a little and eyes locking on the illuminating green orbs that belonged to her soon-to-be lover, hovering over her in the darkness.

"Is this okay?" Rayne whispered, breathing heavily as her hands continued to knead the perky mounds.

Naminé nodded, getting more eager. She wanted to feel more, wanted to understand the building pleasure pooling in her stomach. Rayne leaned down, kissing her sweetly, not wanting to scare her and move too quickly.

"R-Rayne…?" 

The raven pulled back, ceasing all motion. "What? What is it, Nami? Do you want to stop?"

Naminé bit her lip and shook her head, spreading her legs a little more.

"W-Will you… t-touch me…d-down here?"

Rayne almost felt like she was going to have a nosebleed, but quickly fought the tingling sensation in her nose. Swallowing hard, Rayne sat back on her knees, looking down at Naminé. Sapphire orbs stared at her, wide and innocent, waiting to see what her knight would do.

Rayne lifted Namine's thighs a bit, spreading her legs and looking down at the most treasured part of the dancer's being. Her leotard was soaked with her juices, transparent and hiding nothing to the raven's eyes. Her fingers brushed against the sensitive mound, Naminé's breath hitching loudly and her eyes shutting.

Tawny fingers hooked around the edge, pulling it back to reveal the blond's tender folds, glistening with her moistness. Rayne used her other hand, slowly running a finger down the cleft, and then gently sliding it into tight heat. Blue orbs flew open, her gasping at the slight intrusion, feeling Rayne slowly sliding her finger in and out. After a few moments of breathy moans and slight panting, Naminé felt another finger enter her. Her hops were starting to thrust in time to the fingering, Rayne trying hard not to shove them in deep and fast.

"F….Faster!" Naminé moaned.

Rayne looked at the dancer in surprise, before heeding her. Her fingers began to pump in and out of her at a steady pace, her thumb sliding up and finding the small sensitive nub between the folds. It brushed against it; Naminé's moaning growing louder as the pleasure intensified from the small action.

Rubbing the blond's clit furiously, Rayne began to tug down the straps of Naminé's leotard over her shoulders with her teeth. She managed to tug it down enough to free her breasts, Naminé gasping as Rayne's lips latched onto her nipple and began to suck and lick it.

"Do you like this, Nami?" Rayne whispered.

"Y-Yes!"

Rayne swallowed hard, before she pulled her back. She pulled her fingers out as well, earning a whimper of protests. Shushing her and rubbing her stomach with her hand, Rayne then gently rolled Naminé onto her stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees, okay, love?"

Curious and wanting to be touched again, the artist didn't question her lover's orders, simply heeding her. Rayne brushed her layered locks behind her ear, before she spread Naminé's legs. Her juices were overflowing, soaking and sliding down her thighs. The blond whimpered, looking back at Rayne over her shoulder with pleading eyes.

Rayne kissed Naminé's thighs, her tongue lapping up the trickles of juices before she finally reached her goal. Her fingers hooked the edge again, pulling the soaking and transparent material away from the blond's dripping snatch. Naminé gave a gasp as Rayne's tongue slipped its way between her folds, inside of her.

She moaned loudly, her hips rocking back against Rayne's face as she continued to tongue her. She was panting, her breasts rocking, free from her leotard. Rayne pulled her face pack, replacing her fingers with her tongue, leaning over the blond's shoulder and turning her face to capture her mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. Her free hand played with Naminé's breasts, kneading and twisting the nipples, trying to intensify her pleasure.

Naminé's eyes were wide as she gave a choked gasp, feeling pleasure explode through her entire frame. It convulsed, the tight muscles around Rayne's fingers spasming as she came. Naminé collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air as Rayne pulled her fingers out and then licked them clean. She rubbed the small of the dancer's back, smirking a bit.

"How was your first orgasm?"

Naminé was at a loss for words, simply looking up at her through pale strands. Rayne smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her head, before she went to slide off the bed and head for the bathroom. Naminé's hand snatched her wrist, stopping the raven in her tracks.

"Where… are you… going?"

"I was gonna go take care of myself…" Rayne said, blushing faintly.

Naminé gave her a confused look, "Don't you want… me to make you feel… good too?"

Rayne swallowed hard, "T-That's o-okay. I can t-take care of m-myself."

Frowning, blue eyes widened and Naminé's lower lip started to quiver. "But Ray… that's not very fair…"

Rayne blinked, feeling the blond tug her back to the bed. Naminé pulled off her leotard, letting it hit the floor, before she turned to look back at her lover. Rayne was blushing and squirming, tugging on the hem of her shirt between her legs.

Delicate hands brushed up Rayne's thigh, Naminé leaning in to kiss her timidly. The raven's lips immediately responded, her back pressing against the headboard as Naminé hesitantly slipped her hand under the t-shirt, running over the bare skin and up to Rayne's breasts. Rayne hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down her knees along with her panties. Naminé's free hand grabbed them, helping pull them off.

"Tell me what you want," Naminé whispered sweetly against her ear.

Rayne spread her legs, green eyes closed tightly. "I want you to touch me…"

She could barely get the words out. The fact that Naminé was returning the favor, wanting to pleasure her had made it hard for her to think. She jolted, feeling the blond's sweet and hot breath on her inner thighs. She dared to open her eyes, nearly coming from the sight of Naminé between her legs, palms rubbing the backs of her thighs up and down slowly.

Sapphire eyes glanced up from under blond strands, colliding with emerald.

Rayne tugged her shirt over her head, throwing it toward her bed, and then back down at Naminé. Her hand cupped the dancer's cheek, feeling the soft cheek nuzzle against it affectionately. Naminé looked back up at her guardian, nothing but tender love in her stormy blue eyes.

"I-I…I-I love you… Rayne."

Rayne swallowed hard, the sweet melodic voice uttering the words she had spent nights dreaming she would say.

"I love you more than anything, Nami." 

Naminé smiled, tears filling the corners of her eyes. She brushed them away before she leaned in, kissing Rayne's nether lips timidly. Rayne gasped, eyes closing and her head hit the headboard. Naminé's eyes closed half-mast as she took an experimental lick, tasting Rayne for the first time. Deciding she liked the taste, the blond started to lick faster, her tongue brushing against the sensitive nub that had given the blond herself so much pleasure just from a simple touch.

She concentrated on it, licking and sucking it. Rayne gasped and arched her back, pressing her moist heat to her lover's lips eagerly. Naminé wiggled a small finger inside the other girl's lovehole, closing her eyes as she mimicked the movements she had felt prior.

Rayne was moaning loudly, hand stroking Naminé's head, brushing the silken strands behind the artist's ear. She wasn't going to last much longer under the blond's butterfly strokes of her tongue, Naminé a quick learner.

"Oh…gawd…oh gawd!" Rayne's hips were bucking wildly as she felt her release approaching, "Nami…Nami!"

Naminé gasped as a flood of juices covered her face. She drew back, wiping her face with her hands. Rayne was panting, cursing softly and quickly grabbing a Kleenex and wiping off her little lover's face. Naminé giggled, smiling.

"Did I make you feel good?" she asked innocently.

Rayne blushed faintly, swallowing hard and nodding. "Really good…" 

Naminé beamed, before throwing her arms around the raven's neck and nuzzling their cheeks together. Rayne held her tightly against her, their scents of lilies and rain mingling. Naminé yawned, exhausted from rehearsal and their lovemaking, and her eyes closed.

"Rayne…?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, Nami?"

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?"

Rayne chuckled, kissing her temple. "You're my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover, and my heart…"

"All of the above, huh?"

"Most definitely."

Naminé smiled, "Good… I love you…"

Rayne felt her heart skip a beat at that tender whisper, "I love you too, my little dancer…"

They curled up in the blond's best, pulling the comforter over them, and allowed sleep to take over.

It was a dream come true, for both of them.

**Fin**

**A/N: Wahoo! Reviews would be appreciate, flames will definitely not be tolerated! If you guys would like for me to make a sequel, lemme know. Especially if you wanna see a certain scenario. Either review it or PM it to me. **

**Musical Inspiration: Chemicals React – Aly & AJ/Sleepless Beauty – Daisuke Asakura/Wraith Pinned to the Mist - Of Montreal/Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**


End file.
